


Во всём виноваты пингвины

by AlcoSiri



Category: lynch. (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: – То есть, про косаток ты не шутил?– И про пингвинов тоже.– Что именно?– Что они сдали тебя с потрохами.
Relationships: Aoi (the GazettE)/Hazuki (lynch.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Во всём виноваты пингвины

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается гринде и морскому леопарду.

– Давай, дружочек, иди сюда. Хороший мальчик.

Юу достал из ведра небольшую рыбину и кинул её семенившему в его сторону пингвину. Этого молодого самца пингвина Гумбольдта он знал с его рождения. Он вылупился через пару месяцев после того, как Юу переехал на Хоккайдо, чтобы работать в зоопарке Асашияма. Сейчас пингвину было больше трёх лет, он достиг половой зрелости и даже нашёл себе постоянную пару. А ведь изначально во всём выводке того сезона он был самым слабым и болезненным. Юу мог гордиться собой и проделанной работой. И он привязался к пингвину также сильно, как и тот к нему.

– Вот так. Давай я тебя осмотрю… – Юу нравилось работать с пингвинами больше, чем со многими другими животными. Они были более контактными и даже простой осмотр или взятие анализов почти не вызывали проблем. – Грейп, да ты отлично себя ведёшь.

Закончив с осмотром, Юу погладил птицу по голове и выпрямился. Потерев руки между собой, чтобы согреться, он огляделся по сторонам. Приехав на срочный вызов по подозрению в отравлении одного из тюленей, он решил задержаться и проверить остальных своих любимцев. Юу нравилось то, что он делал. Он был рад, что в итоге настоял на своём и пошёл учиться не на юриста, как хотел его отец, а на ветеринара. Выбрав своей специализацией морских птиц и млекопитающих, он не сомневался в том, где будет работать после окончания учебы. И как только появилась такая возможность, без сожалений переехал на Хоккайдо.

С родителями он виделся несколько раз в год и постоянно созванивался, а с теми, кого мог назвать друзьями и кто не остался в прошлом сразу же после переезда, иногда связывался по видеосвязи и пил с ними пиво. Это вполне заменяло поход в бар и существенно экономило время и силы. Единственное, с чем Юу не везло после переезда – личная жизнь. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так выходило. Сначала у него была серьёзная практика, и он набирался опыта у старшего коллеги, который собирался выходить на пенсию и должен был передать работу ему, но это был лишь первый год. А потом всё пошло чёрте как. Юу не нравился никто из тех, с кем он оказывался на свидании. То в жизни человек был совсем не так хорош, как на фотографиях, то с ним оказывалось невозможно скучно и дальше пары встреч исключительно ради секса дело не заходило.

Он задумался и не заметил, как пингвин, всё это время стоявший рядом, пихнул его лбом, привлекая к себе внимание. Юу даже не сообразил, что это обманный манёвр, чтобы получить ещё рыбы.

– Эй, Грейп! Ты чего? Ах ты ж, хитрая морда, – он забрал ведро и снова погладил издавшую недовольный вопль птицу. – С тебя хватит. У тебя же будет вечернее кормление, а если так пойдёт и дальше, твоим ожирением мне заниматься. Иди лучше пообщайся со своей дамой, а я навещу крошек.

Он, конечно, уже задержался, и зоопарк открыл свои двери для посетителей, но Юу должен был убедиться в том, что у бельков гренландского тюленя всё в порядке. Они не так часто размножались в неволе, и для зоопарка это было важное событие. Как и для самого Юу. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как его подопечные росли здоровыми.

Чтобы срезать путь, он прошёл через павильон, открытый для посетителей, и спустился на этаж ниже, где можно было пройти под бассейном тюленей и полюбоваться на них через стеклянную стену. В павильоне был всего один человек, не из персонала. И он стоял совсем близко к стеклу, касаясь его ладонью. За стеклом кружился тюлень-крабоед, и Юу показалось, что тот заигрывал с посетителем, плавая около его руки, словно подставляясь, чтобы его погладили.

Юу даже задержался посмотреть. От скуки животные, особенно контактные, часто проявляли интерес к посетителям, но совсем не так. Юу было интересно, но он должен был проверить бельков, поэтому не стал подходить ближе. А когда он возвращался, того посетителя в павильоне уже не было. Юу дошёл до служебных помещений, где с удовольствием принял душ и переоделся. Рабочую одежду уже нужно было забрать домой и постирать, так как она пропахла рыбой и шерстью, но ему было лень. Зачесав влажные после душа волосы, он, немного подумав, надел шапку. Морозы ещё не ударили, и этого было достаточно, чтобы дойти до парковки и сесть в машину. На вызов он выехал после пары часов сна, и единственное, о чём мечтал – снова оказаться в кровати.

Плотно закутавшись в шарф, он накинул на плечо сумку и вышел на улицу. Солнце уже ярко светило, отражаясь от снега и ослепляя. Юу мысленно выругался и вынул из сумки футляр. Он замешкался, доставая из него тёмные очки и не заметил, как врезался в кого-то.

– Извините... – он буркнул это на автомате, но, подняв взгляд, тут же скорректировал своё поведение и постарался выдавить самую очаровательную улыбку: – Надеюсь, всё в порядке?

Во-первых, парень, в которого Юу умудрился врезаться, был красивым. Слишком красивым, чтобы это можно было проигнорировать. К тому же, по его одежде Юу понял, что это был тот самый человек, которого он видел у бассейна с тюленями.

– Всё в порядке, – Юу засмотрелся на его улыбку и россыпь родинок на лице. Взгляд скользнул ниже по шее, вязи татуировки и до ворота лёгкого джемпера. Несмотря на погоду, одет он был достаточно легко, и Юу поёжился, представив, как сам бы окоченел в таком тонком пальто.

– Возможно, я мог бы угостить вас кофе в качестве извинений?

– Возможно, в другой день, – Юу уже подумал, что его прокатили, но парень улыбнулся и протянул руку: – Хазуки. Я бы предложил выбрать более удобное время и место. И, в идеале, когда вы выспитесь.

– Юу, – он на автомате ответил на рукопожатие и только потом сообразил, что это означало. – С чего вы взяли, что я хочу спать?

– Они мне нашептали, – по лицу Хазуки было видно, что он едва сдерживал улыбку, когда кивнул на находившихся за ограждением пингвинов. А потом достал свой телефон и протянул его: – Напиши мне свой номер.

– Предатели, – Юу хмыкнул, мысленно подумав о том, что выглядел явно хуже, чем представлял, после чего быстро записал свой номер.

– Рад, что ты решил врезаться именно в меня, Юу, – Хазуки улыбнулся и, забрав телефон, посмотрел на часы: – Я напишу тебе вечером.

Он ушёл. Юу смотрел ему вслед, пока не понял, что начал замерзать. Да и со стороны он наверняка выглядел странно. Поругав себя за совершенно дурацкое и несвойственное поведение, Юу добрался до машины. Закинув сумку с медикаментами на пассажирское сидение, он сел за руль и, включив печку, посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Хазуки поступил очень деликатно, сославшись на пингвинов. Юу сам себя отправил проверяться в медпункт, если бы увидел со стороны. Синяки под глазами, откровенно помятый вид. Теперь он удивился, что Хазуки ему не отказал. Впрочем, это мог быть способ отвязаться, и он уже удалил номер.

Но думать об этом уже не было сил. Выехав с парковки, Юу включил навигатор, чтобы его хоть что-то отвлекало и он не зазевался, проехав нужные повороты. Такое с ним уже было и не раз, и Юу предпочитал теперь подстраховываться.

Оказавшись дома, он поставил сумку на полку в шкафу, чтобы и дальше всегда быть готовым к экстренным выездам. Он сразу прошёл в спальню, разделся и рухнул на кровать. Последней Юу стянул с себя шапку, не глядя швырнув её в угол комнаты. Всё что угодно могло подождать до того момента, как он выспится.

* * *

Когда он проснулся, за окном было уже темно. Юу потёр глаза, прищурился и сел на кровати. Голова гудела словно после похмелья, и он потянулся за телефоном – на экране высветилось «18:23». Юу недовольно поморщился. Единственным недостатком своей работы он считал именно это – ненормированный график, из-за которого он терялся в днях и времени суток.

Юу открыл приложение и запустил работу кофемашины. Теперь у него не было оправданий, чтобы оставаться в кровати. Юу успел одеться потеплее и умыться, когда с кухни послышался писк, означающий, что кофе готов. Ему уже было лучше, и он почувствовал голод, поэтому, налив себе кофе, закинул упаковку с готовым обедом в микроволновку. Подождав пару минут, он переложил лапшу в миску и вернулся в спальню. Раз уж он проспал весь день и выходить куда-то было поздно, Юу решил хотя бы вечер провести с пользой. Перетащив ноутбук на кровать, он открыл переписку со своими бывшими однокурсниками и кликнул по последней ссылке на семинар по кардиологии.

Он отвлёкся, чтобы проверить в почте сообщения из зоопарка и убедиться, что его назначения правильно выполнялись, и до следующего дня у него не будет необходимости срываться с места и ехать обратно в Асашияму. Это не могло не радовать. Юу разобрался с лапшой и решил, что пора заняться своим питанием. После завтрашнего визита в зоопарк нужно заехать в магазин и купить нормальной еды, чтобы готовить, а не перебиваться полуфабрикатами. Он открыл заметки на телефоне и начал записывать, что следовало купить, когда пришло сообщение: «Ты бы больше хотел встретиться для утреннего кофе или вечернего пива?».

Юу нахмурился и непонимающе посмотрел на телефон. Это не было похоже на спам-рассылку, но номер был неизвестным, и ему потребовалось достаточно много времени, чтобы вспомнить про своё утреннее знакомство. Юу и не думал, что оно во что-то выльется, и даже забыл имя того парня, от чего почувствовал себя неловко. Прикинув, что в ближайшие дни ему придётся вставать рано, чтобы ездить проверять отравившегося тюленя, он с досадой цокнул и набрал ответ: «Поздний завтрак с кофе. Но через недельку я сам пригласил бы тебя на пиво». Отправив сообщение, он потёр лоб, пытаясь вспомнить имя. Безуспешно. Насколько некрасиво с его стороны будет уточнить при встрече?

«Какие у тебя планы на завтра?» Юу хмыкнул, подумав, что даже он сам не был бы таким напористым, и задумался, прежде чем написать ответ: «Утром поеду в зоопарк. Думаю, часам к 11 освобожусь». Юу успел отнести миску на кухню и помыть её, когда пришло очередное сообщение. Юу удивился, что тот предложил встретиться в зоопарке, пояснив, что часто там бывает, но согласился, предупредив, что на машине. Местом встречи они выбрали вольер с пингвинами, и на этом Юу убрал телефон.

Раз уж у него намечалось свидание, он решил, что следовало постараться лечь пораньше и подготовиться. Но, как это обычно и бывало, Юу засиделся. К счастью, утром было не так плохо из-за того, что весь прошлый день он проспал и после провёл дома, отдыхая. Он приехал даже раньше, чем должен был, чтобы сделать обход, проверить своего пациента и заодно навестить любимчиков. Юу любил проводить время среди животных – его это успокаивало. К тому же, сидя среди пингвинов, он мог пожаловаться Грейпу и его подружке Тацуки, что будет чувствовать себя идиотом, раз забыл имя возможного любовника. И если бы не напоминание в телефоне, он и о встрече бы забыл, и обо всём остальном. Приняв душ и переодевшись, он вышел на улицу и, сразу надев очки, двинулся к вольеру пингвинов.

Там его уже ждали. Внешне Юу узнал парня сразу, в очередной раз мысленно поругавшись, что имя так и не вспомнил. И пока он сам прятал руки в карманы, а под тёплым пальто был ещё тонкий пуховик и свитер и сверху – огромный шарф, его новый знакомый снова был одет так, словно на улице по-осеннему тепло. Юу поёжился, окинув его взглядом, прежде чем подошёл ближе.

– Привет, – он улыбнулся, протянув руку.

– Привет, – тот прикусил губу, словно сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. – Я думаю, стоит снова познакомиться, да? Сомневаюсь, что ты многое запомнил вчера. Я Хазуки.

– Ты думаешь, я бы забыл твоё имя? – Юу фыркнул, но мысленно поблагодарил мироздание за то, что ему так повезло. – Пойдём к машине? Мне кажется, ты скоро замёрзнешь в таком виде.

– Замёрзну? Сегодня тепло, – Хазуки пожал плечами, – но пойдём. С кофе будет приятнее общаться.

Юу кивнул и первым двинулся в сторону парковки. Ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел, как Хазуки, прежде чем пойти за ним, махнул рукой пингвинам, но это могло быть игрой воображения. Юу засмотрелся на татуировку в виде звезды около большого пальца, когда Хазуки набирал в навигатор адрес кофейни, и почувствовал непреодолимое желание увидеть всё. Судя по тому, что он уже рассмотрел на кистях рук и шее, у Хазуки всё тело было в узорах, и это будоражило. Юу не сказал бы, что у него был фетиш на татуировки, но долгое отсутствие секса скорректировало его пристрастия, и конкретно на Хазуки это смотрелось гармонично. Настолько, что Юу влекло проследить все узоры пальцами или языком. Он подумал, когда будет корректнее сказать об этом, и решил, что следует подождать следующей встречи, пива и поездки к кому-то из них. А судя по тому, что оба были заинтересованы в общении, к этому всё и шло, и не было выдумкой его самонадеянного сознания.

По дороге они почти не говорили. Юу предпочитал за рулём обращать внимание на дорогу, а Хазуки быстро это понял и перестал пытаться разговорить, и уткнулся в телефон. Правда, это не мешало Юу поглядывать на него, когда приходилось останавливаться на светофорах. Когда они были почти на месте, он потянулся и, не думая, убрал ему прядь волос за ухо. Совершенно неуместный жест для незнакомого человека, но Юу чувствовал себя на удивление легко и расслабленно рядом с ним. Хазуки на это недоумённо вскинул бровь и посмотрел на него, но потом улыбнулся и, не отводя взгляда, положил ладонь на бедро Юу. Он порадовался, что ещё горел красный, и в этот момент он не ехал. Юу точно тронулся головой, потому что первой мыслью было послать всё к чертям и поехать домой. Но он сдержался.

Когда светофор сменил цвет, Хазуки убрал руку и, закинув ногу на ногу, прижался плечом и виском к окну, улыбнувшись. Юу показалось, что тот каким-то образом догадался о его порыве, но никто из них ничего не сказал. Судя по всему, появление в доступном радиусе кого-то настолько сексуального, вызывало у Юу отключение рассудка. Иначе он своё поведение и мысли объяснить не мог. И, пожалуй, порадовался, что не планировал продолжения сразу же. Ему нужно было успокоиться, чтобы не выглядеть изголодавшим дикарём, когда они окажутся в постели. А то, что они там окажутся, Юу уже не сомневался.

Припарковавшись, он проверил, что не забыл в машине ничего нужного и плотнее замотал шарф. На Хазуки он старался не смотреть. Кто-то из местных жителей ходил также легко одетым, а для Юу, приехавшего из Исе, это было перебором. Он только порадовался, что от парковки было недалеко идти, и можно было выдохнуть. Внутри одуряюще пахло сдобой и кофе, и Юу подумал, что завтракал он слишком давно.

– Пойдём, – Хазуки поймал его за рукав и потянул к столику, который стоял поодаль от остальных и рядом с обогревателем. – Садись, я выберу что-нибудь.

– Но, сколько я помню, это я извиняюсь за неуклюжесть и должен угостить? – Юу изобразил возмущение, хотя, нужно было признать, ему льстило такое внимание.

– Я думаю, у тебя ещё будет шанс проявить себя и показать своё раскаяние, ага? – Хазуки оставил его и отошёл к витрине.

Юу покачал головой, подумав, что совсем потерял хватку, заработавшись, и настолько откровенно его ещё не снимали. Обычно он сам действовал напористее и контролировал ситуацию. Впрочем, ему это нравилось, да и приятно было думать о том, что не ему одному хочется продолжения. Хазуки вполне ясно дал это понять, насколько позволяли рамки приличия. Юу снял с себя пальто и тонкий пуховик и, немного подумав, стащил свитер, оставшись в футболке. Около обогревателя он быстро сжарился бы и тогда легко мог простыть на улице. У него была возможность понаблюдать, как Хазуки с серьёзным видом обсуждал что-то с парнем на кассе и хмурился, выбирая на витрине выпечку. Юу только пожалел, что сам Хазуки не разделся, и пальто мешало рассмотреть его тело получше.

– Извини, что я долго, – когда Хазуки вернулся, он первым делом снял пальто и повесил его на крючок в стене. И Юу сглотнул, потому что от этого движения водолазка немного задралась, оголяя живот, и от этого в паху стало жарко.

– Ничего. Я люблю сюрпризы и умею ждать, – Юу прикусил губу, потому что его фантазия оказалась более проворной, чем он, и в голове их знакомство зашло гораздо дальше. И чтобы как-то отвлечься, он тихо кашлянул и неопределённо качнул головой. – Удивительно, что я не видел тебя в городе раньше. И… ты не слишком похож на местного.

– Ты тоже, – Хазуки кивнул на его вещи и снова улыбнулся, – я переехал пару месяцев назад. Здесь жил мой дальний родственник, и после его смерти остались дела, с которыми нужно разобраться. Например, дом. Надеюсь, что к лету успею всё разгрести.

– Это прозвучит ужасно, но я рад, что у тебя появилась причина здесь оказаться.

– Всё в порядке. Результатом я и сам доволен. Прости, если это невежливо, но никак не могу понять по твоей речи, откуда ты. Что-то знакомое, но ускользает постоянно.

– Из Исе, Миэ. – Юу пожал плечами.

– О-о-о, точно. Нужно было сразу догадаться. И ты переехал сюда работать в зоопарке?

– Как ты понял?

– Я уже говорил при встрече – пингвины нашептали, – Хазуки выдержал паузу, и Юу потерялся, не зная, как ответить, а потом тот засмеялся: – Я там часто бываю и видел, как ты с животными работаешь. Впечатляет. Не то, чтобы я часто видел ветеринаров, но ты первый на моей памяти, который не пугает, а располагает к себе животных. Они очень мило на тебя реагируют.

– Ты случайно не сыщик? – Юу хмыкнул, почувствовав себя неожиданно голым, когда ему так легко рассказали про него самого.

– Нет. Я этолог. Занимаюсь поведением животных, наблюдаю за ними и публикую скучные отчёты в научных журналах, – Хазуки отвлекся, чтобы насыпать сахара в кофе, а Юу подумал, что ему гораздо больше подходил образ рок-звезды, а не учёного. Но реальность оказалась интереснее.

– И поэтому ты там часто бываешь?

– Ага.

– Любопытно… Я бы послушал об этом побольше.

– Как и я о твоей работе, – Хазуки ответил ему улыбкой на улыбку, и Юу почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он точно позовёт его к себе. Неожиданная мысль, что они могли бы обсуждать аспекты зоологии, оказала слишком возбуждающий эффект. И прежде чем он смог перевести тему или что-то ответить, Хазуки внимательно посмотрел на него: – Ты не против, если после завтрака мы продолжим разговор о животных у меня?

Юу никогда еще не думал, что свежеприготовленный рыбный пирог может показаться ему таким безвкусным. Он ел, совершенно ничего не ощущая, кроме дикого желания скорее оказаться подальше и от этой кофейни, и от всего остального. И пусть даже он отвечал на вопросы, сам что-то спрашивал, но в ушах стучало и постоянно крутилось это предложение остаться наедине.

* * *

Когда Хазуки говорил, что ему нужно разобраться с домом, Юу не придал этим словам значения. Но, поняв, что ехать им до окраины города, где были частные дома, даже ещё дальше, он сначала приуныл. Но дорога прошла быстро, а у него появилось время, чтобы успокоиться. Дом находился поодаль, и пришлось съехать с главной дороги в лес. Зато он находился прямо у озера, и вокруг было невероятно тихо.

Пока Юу заглушал мотор и закрывал машину, Хазуки ушёл в дом, махнув рукой и предупредив, что у него достаточно холодно. Не лучшая обстановка, чтобы раздеваться, но Юу было плевать, лишь бы оказаться с Хазуки в постели. Дом изнутри казался больше и просторнее. Разувшись и повесив верхнюю одежду, Юу поёжился – даже через носки пол холодил ноги, и пошёл на второй этаж, откуда слышал звуки шагов и шум.

Хазуки он нашёл в спальне, где тот включал обогреватель в розетку и выставлял мощность на максимум. Он обернулся на звук шагов и смущённо улыбнулся, зачесав пальцами волосы назад.

– Скоро здесь будет нормально. Надо было предупредить сразу. Дом старый и с отоплением проблемы.

– Забей. Думаю, я найду способ согреться, – Юу подошёл к нему, и Хазуки тут же выпрямился. Юу сам от себя не ожидал, но мягко и осторожно положил руку ему на щёку, очертил большим пальцем узор родинок под глазом, и только после этого поцеловал.

Хазуки был невероятно горячим, его кожа словно пылала под пальцами, и Юу наслаждался этим теплом. Он моментально забыл обо всём на свете, уплывая от поцелуев. От Хазуки пахло кофе, выпечкой и, почему-то, морским бризом. И Юу впитывал этот запах, с каждой секундой возбуждаясь сильнее. Он притянул Хазуки ближе к себе, обнимая и подлезая под водолазку пальцами, чувствуя, как тот обнял его. Юу дрожал под ласками, как Хазуки гладил его по спине и бёдрам. И единственное, что останавливало его от дальнейшего – Юу не рассчитывал на секс, и у него не было ничего с собой. Он хотел предупредить, но Хазуки сам отстранился и кивнул ему на кровать.

Юу не стал спорить и сел на край кровати. Хазуки отошёл к шкафу, что-то достал из него, а потом подошёл ближе, попутно снимая с себя водолазку. У Юу перехватило дыхание. Хазуки делал это нарочито медленно, оголяясь всё больше, и Юу мог в подробностях рассмотреть сначала хвост, охватывающий пупок, мощные лапы и львиное тело, а потом и всего грифона. Раскрытые крылья переходили на бока и плечи, переходя в остальные рисунки. И их было столько, что Юу не знал, на чём задержать внимание. Ему жизненно необходимо было изучить всё.

Юу облизнул губы, и когда Хазуки оказался рядом, взял его за руку, притянув к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся, упершись коленкой в постель, прежде чем сел верхом на его бёдра. Во рту пересохло – Хазуки смотрел на него таким голодным взглядом, и в каждом прикосновении чувствовалось столько нетерпения и желания, и это резонировало с эмоциями самого Юу. Они снова целовались, и Юу не хватало воздуха. Лёгкие огнём горели, и его бросало в жар, но он не мог перестать, удерживая Хазуки за шею и требовательно, с напором, целуя его, кусая губы и лаская языком рот. Тот тоже прерывисто дышал и сжимал пальцы на его плечах слишком сильно.

– Подожди… Кажется, это лишнее, – у Хазуки голос дрогнул, когда он отстранился и потащил с Юу свитер. Тот был только рад. Холода он уже не чувствовал, и хотелось поскорее раздеться. Хазуки снял с него сразу же и футболку, после чего надавил на плечи, заставляя опуститься на покрывало.

Юу тут же зашипел, когда разгоряченная кожа коснулась покрывала, и весь покрылся мурашками.

– Так не пойдёт, – он притянул Хазуки к себе и перекатился с ним, подмяв под себя, – ты же обещал меня греть, да?

– Зараза, – Хазуки выдохнул, прогнувшись, но в голосе не было недовольства. Кажется, ему всё нравилось, и Юу решил этим воспользоваться. Он коленкой раздвинул ему ноги и наклонился, пальцами провёл по грифону, от морды и до хвоста, и скользнул ниже, сжав ремень на джинсах. Запах бриза стал сильнее, и Юу прижался к ключице, вдыхая его и проводя языком.

– Отличный выбор парфюма… – он шепнул это, продолжая вылизывать и прикусывать шею и плечи, пока расстегивал джинсы и подлезал под них и трусы.

– Что?.. Ах… да, – Хазуки ответил в тот момент, когда Юу сжал его член, и застонал. У Юу от низкого звучания его голоса заныло в паху.

Юу настолько растворился в ощущениях, жаре чужого тела и в запахах, что толком не запомнил, как они оба полностью остались без одежды. И как быстро и торопливо он подготавливал Хазуки, умудрившись измазать в смазке всё покрывало. Он ловил чужое дыхание, каждый вздох и жест, смотрел, как от тяжелого дыхания грифон на груди у Хазуки шевелился словно живой, и сознание уплывало. Он наслаждался тем, как от каждого движения Хазуки подавался к нему навстречу, закусывал губы или хмурился, сдерживая себя, но всё же срывался на стоны и ластился к его рукам.

С учётом длительности их знакомства и сумбурности общения, Юу и не думал, что секс будет таким чувственным. И ему хотелось проявить внимательность, забывая о себе и думая о том, как сделать ещё лучше. И когда Хазуки под ним задрожал и сжался в оргазме, Юу вышел, думая, что быстро додрочит, но тот удивил его.

Хазуки двигался лениво, словно сонный кот. Сев на кровати, он вскинул голову, откидывая спутавшиеся волосы с глаз, и усмехнулся, прежде чем стянуть с Юу презерватив и, наклонившись, взять в рот. Юу кончил почти сразу, почувствовав, как тот касался языком головки, надавливал и ласкал. У Юу в глазах потемнело от мощного оргазма, и он не успел отстраниться, уже постфактум осознав, что кончил ему в рот, глядя как с самодовольной улыбкой Хазуки повалился на кровать и тыльной стороной ладони вытер губы.

Юу пытался отдышаться, не отводя от него взгляда и не в силах что-либо произнести. У него во рту была пустыня и казалось, что с этим оргазмом вышибло ещё и мозги. И пока он мучительно подбирал слова, Хазуки перекатился на бок и потянулся к тумбочке у кровати, где лежала пачка сигарет и стояла пепельница. Затянувшись, он передал Юу сигарету.

– Неплохое начало, да? Я бы не отказался, чтобы такое продолжалось… Ближайшие полгода точно, – он выдохнул дым, а Юу на автомате затянулся, подумав, что если каждый секс будет таким, он тоже не отказался бы. И чем больше он смотрел на Хазуки, тем больше убеждался, что это лучший кандидат, с кем можно было столкнуться в зоопарке, чтобы после вот так лежать в постели.

– Я хочу продолжения прямо сейчас, – противореча своим словам, Юу вытянулся на животе, положив голову на согнутую в локте руку, в которой продолжал держать сигарету.

– Интересно… – Хазуки потянулся через него и забрал сигарету, чтобы стряхнуть пепел, но не отстранился, и Юу ощутил пробежавшие по коже мурашки, когда тот попутно погладил его по боку и заднице. Пусть они только потрахались, на него снова начало накатывать возбуждение.

* * *

– Давай, будь хорошим мальчиком и не доставляй мне проблем.

Юу ворчал, пока осматривал старого самца калана, который за время его работы стал одной из главных головных болей. Он вечно умудрялся влипнуть в какие-нибудь неприятности, и то съедал что-то совершенно для него не подходящее, то ранился. Юу уже промывал ему желудок, один раз оперировал и бесчисленное количество раз обрабатывал раны. Всё бы ничего, но это всегда происходило в самые неподходящие моменты. И в этот раз Юу не был готов к тому, что его вытащат из постели. Это была ночь после четвёртой встречи с Хазуки, и остались они в этот раз у Юу, а заснули за пару часов до звонка из зоопарка. И Юу чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и мечтал лишь о том, чтобы вернуться домой и выспаться.

Но даже в таком состоянии, подумав о том, что Хазуки остался в квартире, в его постели, совершенно голый и никак не отреагировавший на телефонный звонок, Юу понял, что его мысли потекли в совершенно другом русле. Тихо выругавшись себе под нос, Юу постарался сконцентрироваться на том, что было перед ним. А именно на задней лапе калана, которая распухла и мешала ему нормально ходить.

– Ты даже не представляешь, чего лишил меня, Канто, – Юу цокнул языком и раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежала маленькая креветка. Ему было проще приманить зверя на еду, чтобы тот расслабился и дался в руки, чем ловить и добавлять стресса. Он дождался, пока зверек подберётся ближе, после чего ловко сделал укол. Калан становился вялым, пока не уснул прямо рядом с ним, и тогда у Юу появилась возможность осмотреть поврежденную лапу. К счастью, он не ошибся визуально, и это было вывихом. Повезло, что можно было обойтись без операции. Вправив сустав на место, Юу наложил плотную повязку и сел на пол рабочего кабинета, внимательно следя, как его пациент себя чувствовал и как выходил из наркоза.

Закончив с ним, Юу традиционно обошёл пингвинов. Угощая их рыбой, он шутливо жаловался на жизнь и несправедливость. А еще рассказал про неожиданное знакомство и как изменилась его личная жизнь за последние пару недель. И как бы он не торопился вернуться домой, отказаться от выработанного за годы ритуала он не смог. Юу всегда казалось, что именно пингвины слушали его особенно внимательно, а уж Грейп вообще постоянно лез под руку и заглядывал ему в лицо, словно хотел больше подробностей. И Юу увлекся настолько, что в себя пришел лишь от завибрировавшего телефона. На экране высветилось сообщение: «Если ты не поторопишься, я буду вынужден взять в заложники твои книги. И будь добр, заверни по пути обратно в пекарню, я заказал для нас завтрак и нужно его забрать».

– Простите, ребята. Мне пора.

Юу кинул по небольшой рыбине каждому, после чего взял ведро и отнес его из вольера. На то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, у него ушло не больше пятнадцати минут, а до припаркованной машины он почти бежал. Юу был уверен, что Хазуки издевался и пользовался тем, как Юу на него реагировал. Пока он выезжал с парковки, тот прислал еще одно сообщение: «Где взять полотенце?». Юу снова подумал о том, с каким царственным и гордым видом Хазуки иногда двигался, даже раздевался или опускался перед ним на колени, чтобы отсосать, и вниз живота словно камень ухнул. Это точно было не слишком здорово, но Юу не хотел думать, в чём его проблема. Настолько сильно его никто не возбуждал, и он не понимал, как они вообще умудрялись общаться или куда-то ходить, когда обоих так тянуло друг к другу. Написав ответ, он глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться – сначала заехать за едой, а потом домой. И никак иначе.

* * *

В этом ритме прошло больше двух месяцев. Юу начал привыкать к такой жизни и к тому, как все для него изменилось. Почти привык. Юу покосился на часы. Когда он уезжал, Хазуки предупредил, что подождёт его в ванной. Его не было два часа, и Хазуки всё ещё был там. Юу покачал головой. Единственное, что на самом деле мешало им проводить всё свободное время в постели – любовь Хазуки к водным процедурам. Юу не понимал, как можно столько времени лежать в воде, но видел, что тому нравилось. Хазуки мог взять с собой несколько журналов, книгу, планшет или ноутбук. Юу уже заставал, как тот работал над своими статьями, извернувшись в ванной и высунув руки из воды. Правда, наблюдая за тем, как тому пришлось выгнуться для этого и как вытянулся по коже узор татуировки, Юу понял, что пиздецки сильно попал. В тот раз он молча отставил табуретку с ноутбуком в сторону и закрыл его, после чего разделся и тоже полез в ванну. Там было тесно, они мешались друг другу и расплескали почти всю воду, но Юу ничуть не пожалел.

Вспомнив об этом, Юу облизнул пересохшие губы. Если бы они не собирались сходить в кино, он бы, не раздумывая, присоединился, но нужно было взять себя в руки. Подойдя к двери и надеясь, что его это остановит, Юу постучал.

– Если ты сейчас не вылезешь, мы опоздаем.

Он услышал плеск воды, и через пару минут дверь открылась. Хазуки вытирался и улыбался.

– Не люблю общаться через дверь, – он легкомысленно хмыкнул, – сколько у меня времени на сборы?

– Если ты сейчас скроешься с моих глаз, минут двадцать у тебя будет. Иначе… Боюсь, мы никуда не пойдём. И я уже задумываюсь о том, чтобы выделить тебе отдельный вольер в зоопарке. Как раз всегда под рукой будешь. Только никак не решу – рядом с тюленями или у дельфинов?

– Среди косаток. Только ты уверен, что готов участвовать в шоу перед зрителями? – Хазуки хохотнул и прошёл мимо него. Юу заставил себя не идти следом. Вместо этого он ушёл на кухню и поставил вариться кофе, чтобы взять с собой в термокружках.

– Порой мне кажется, что ты – нингё, – он хмыкнул, когда Хазуки появился в дверях, и сунул ему кружки в руки. – Давай, торопись.

– А вдруг ты прав? – тот хитро прищурился. – Что ты будешь делать?

– А что я тут сделаю? Я уже смирился с тем, что у меня водные звери не только в зоопарке, но и дома, – Юу ворчливо фыркнул, – и единственный вред, который я ощущаю с момента нашего знакомства – я перестал высыпаться. И постоянно думаю о том, как снова затащить тебя в постель.

– Тогда почему мы всё ещё не там?

– Потому что договорились, что хотя бы иногда нужно выходить из дома и пытаться быть нормальными людьми, помнишь?

– Ах, да, точно. А ещё… Как ты там говорил? «Поберечь психику соседей». Хотя, мне казалось, что мы бережём её в те дни, когда остаемся у меня.

* * *

Ближе к Рождеству Хазуки решил устроить в доме глобальный ремонт и из-за этого практически поселился у Юу. Тот не был против. На удивление, они неплохо уживались на одной территории, и у Юу не было желания остаться наедине с собой и отдохнуть. Хазуки вписался в его жизнь легко и просто, и Юу вспомнил, что когда был ещё совсем ребенком, к ним в дом так пришёл уличный кот. И также легко и без проблем стал частью семьи и главным домашним любимцем. И именно из-за него Юу понял, как сильно любит животных и кем хочет стать в будущем. С появлением Хазуки таких серьёзных откровений не случилось, но Юу хотя бы убедился, что его влечение никак не было связано с тем, что они не были постоянно рядом. Дело было в самом Хазуки – его характере, невероятной улыбке, голосе, от которого по телу пробегали мурашки, одуряющем запахе моря, татуировках и россыпи родинок по телу.

Хазуки начал напрашиваться, чтобы ездить с ним в зоопарк. Пока сам Юу был занят пациентами, тот ходил между вольеров, наблюдал за животными или же простаивал около пингвинов. Когда Юу проходил мимо, ему казалось, что тот с ними разговаривал и смеялся. Разумеется, он не смог об этом смолчать, и как-то, когда они ехали домой, а машина остановилась на светофоре, Юу хмыкнул:

– К чему ты подбиваешь мою стаю?

– О чём ты? – Хазуки, до этого смотревший в окно, бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

– Я видел, как ты с пингвинами общаешься. Пытаешься переманить их на свою сторону?

– А ты будто не говоришь с ними, – Хазуки непринужденно фыркнул и, прижавшись к стеклу виском, закрыл глаза, – они отлично умеют слушать. К тому же, как я уже говорил, они мне тебя сдали. И я не могу не быть благодарен за это.

– Если бы я не знал, кто ты, это звучало бы крипово.

На его слова Хазуки только хмыкнул. Светофор сменил цвет, и Юу замолчал, снова сконцентрировавшись на дороге. Он слышал, как Хазуки что-то намурлыкивал себе под нос и постукивал пальцами по двери. Это действовало так же, как и любая другая вещь, которая касалась Хазуки, и Юу понял, что не выдержит ещё и обед где-то вне дома.

– Закажи еду.

– А? Кажется, ты хотел показать мне твое любимое место в городе.

– В следующий раз. Я подумал, что дома будет лучше, – Юу не видел, но почувствовал, как Хазуки в этот момент заулыбался.

Юу нравилось, что они были на одной волне. И им не надоедало проводить время вместе. К тому же, Юу не переставал удивляться тому, как Хазуки гасил его вспыльчивый характер. Обычно любые отношения у него превращались в постоянную череду споров и ссор, когда Юу раздражался по мелочам, а с Хазуки так не получалось. Тот был настолько лёгким в общении, что любой намёк на негатив переходил в шутки или исчезал сам по себе. Единственное, что не давало жить спокойно – слова Хазуки при их первой встрече, что он здесь только по делам наследства. Иногда, когда Юу ездил по срочным вызовам в зоопарк, он задумывался о том, что будет, когда эти дела закончатся и что Хазуки решит делать дальше. Юу точно из Асахикавы никуда не переехал бы – в зоопарке была вся его жизнь, и он не мыслил себя без него.

Но даже в их незамысловатых буднях Хазуки умудрился его удивить. Когда Юу вернулся с очередного вызова, он застал его, о чудо, не в ванной. Хазуки валялся на диване в гостиной с консолью от нинтендо, держа её на животе и полностью сконцентрировавшись на происходящем на экране.

– Неожиданно, – Юу хмыкнул, подойдя ближе и сев у дивана на пол, устало откинувшись на него. Хазуки, не глядя, запустил одну руку ему в волосы, массируя голову.

– Что именно? – судя по всему, он поставил паузу, после чего положил консоль и посмотрел на него: – Устал?

– Немного. Но я про это, – Юу взглядом указал на игрушку, – не думал, что ты такое любишь.

– А я от тебя не ожидал. Искал утром что-нибудь почитать и среди книг нашёл свитч. И сразу поехал за своим. Мы могли бы неплохо проводить время. Скажем… Добавить в вечера долю соревнования.

– Думаешь, нагнёшь меня в супер смэш?

– И не только там, – Хазуки засмеялся и сел, похлопав по дивану рядом с собой, – давай, забирайся. Я уже придумал нам план на вечер.

– Мы снова сделаем вид, что собираемся выйти поужинать, а в итоге закажем еду и останемся дома?

– Лучше – я уже приготовил. Сегодня был скучный день. Я запнулся в своей статье и пока пытался сформулировать тезисы, увлёкся.

– О-о-о! И ты готов меня накормить?

– Ага, если ты заслужишь это, – Хазуки хмыкнул и поманил его на себя. Юу, который только сел на диван, мученически закатил глаза, но всё же послушно оседлал его бёдра.

– Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты – жестокий засранец?

– Ты же понимаешь, что чем меньше ты будешь спорить, тем быстрее поешь?..

– Шантажист, – Юу усмехнулся и склонился к нему, увлекая в поцелуй, но почти сразу же отстранился и поднялся с дивана. – Я переоденусь, а ты будь хорошим мальчиком и порадуй меня ужином, которым дразнишься.

– Засранец, – Хазуки поднялся с дивана, изобразив на лице такую надменную мину, словно одолжение делал, но тут же засмеялся. – Давай, только быстро, иначе без еды останешься.

Юу старался и торопился. У него в голове снова словно ветер гулял, и он уже и есть хотел не так сильно. Но на кухню он должен был вернуться, поэтому, натянув старые заношенные джинсы, в которых ходил дома, и футболку, Юу вышел из спальни. Хазуки он услышал ещё из коридора, подошёл ближе и замер в дверях кухни. Тот разогревал еду на сковородке и напевал себе под нос. Юу нравилось звучание его голоса, но заставить того петь просто так было невозможно. Хазуки отшучивался и начинал рассуждать о том, что он не может по заказу и это должно идти по настроению. Но дома у него чаще всего было настроение на другие вещи. Подойдя ближе, Юу обнял его со спины, провёл носом по линии шеи за ухом и коснулся губами двух родинок.

– Я уже говорил, что у тебя невероятный голос? Меня это возбуждает. Наверно, если бы ты был звездой, я брал билеты на все твои концерты, лишь бы слушать и слушать, – он увлёкся, оглаживая Хазуки по животу и забираясь ладонями под футболку. И тут же несильно получил локтём в бок.

– Имей в виду, я уже поел и, в случае чего, голодным и несчастным останешься ты, – он выключил плиту и после этого развернулся. Юу видел, что у него в глазах черти плясали. – То есть, ты бы был моим главным фанатом, а, Юу? Ездил бы за мной в туры, стоял у сцены… И после концерта надеялся, что я выберу тебя и оттрахаю? Звучит крайне привлекательно.

– Да ты издеваешься… Если ты не замолчишь, я точно останусь голодным.

– В таком случае, бери тарелку и ешь. А потом можем поиграть, – Хазуки высвободился из его объятий и шлепнул по заднице: – Вперед, господин доктор, не смею стоять между тобой и курицей. А мне нужно пройти уровень и подготовиться к выступлению.

Он ушёл, а Юу так и остался стоять перед плитой, медитируя на сковородку и всеми силами заставляя себя не послать всё к чертям и не сорваться за Хазуки в ту же секунду.

* * *

Юу не любил холод и, в отличие от Хазуки, не представлял, как можно наслаждаться чем-то, находясь на улице в такую погоду. В зоопарке он наблюдал за тем, как тот, одетый всё также легко, ходил между вольеров и записывал что-то в блокнот. У Юу пальцы отмерзали, если он долго был без перчаток, и осмотр животных превращался в мучения. Зато всегда было приятно, что Хазуки, когда они возвращались в машину, брал его руки в свои ладони и грел, прежде чем они отъезжали с парковки. Обычно Юу казалось, что дни тянутся невозможно долго и этот холод никогда не закончится, но в этот год он с удивлением понял, что не заметил, как зима пошла на убыль.

Вдвоём было легко. Они играли, спорили о нюансах в зоологии и поведении животных, не вылезали из постели днями напролёт, и Юу чувствовал себя одержимым. Он не контролировал себя, когда Хазуки нужно было ездить проверять, как идёт ремонт в доме, и раздражался по мелочам, скрывая за злостью беспокойство о будущем. Если бы не характер Хазуки, на этом они могли и расстаться. Но тот словно не замечал все вспышки Юу, игнорировал их или шутил в ответ, а потом вытаскивал на прогулки.

Чем теплее становилось, тем чаще они выбирались за пределы города, гуляли по лесу и поднимались в горы. Юу нравилось так отвлекаться от работы и нервотрёпки, и нравилось наблюдать за Хазуки. Если бы он не знал, что тот переехал не так давно, в жизни бы не поверил. В лесу Хазуки вёл себя так, словно знал местность. Он замирал, прислушивался к шуму леса, на развилках весь вытягивался, и его движения становились более отрывистыми и резкими, когда он поворачивал голову или решал куда идти. Юу смеялся и говорил, что он похож на дикое животное, выискивающее след, на что Хазуки парировал, что Юу, наоборот, всегда слишком вольготно и беззаботно ведёт себя, словно домашний кот, привыкший, что всё вокруг – его территория.

И каждая прогулка заканчивалась приятным бонусом. Чаще всего они брали с собой пиво и бутерброды, и найдя достаточно уединённое и красивое место, останавливались там. Обычно они ограничивались поцелуями, но с каждым разом Хазуки позволял себе всё больше. И Юу уже становилось плевать, что они находятся чёрт знает где, что он вообще любит комфорт и удобство. Когда он впервые попытался возмутиться, Хазуки только засмеялся, прижав его к скале и подлезая руками под куртку и свитер. Юу слышал, что тот болтал и шутил, но не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чём, кроме прикосновений и того, как уверенно Хазуки добрался до его штанов, расстегнув их и подлезая под бельё. Юу задохнулся, зажмурившись и обняв его. Хазуки рассказывал что-то про озеро у дома, про лодку, но это не имело значения и смысла в тот момент. Какая к чертям лодка? Юу думал лишь о том, что не позволит этому засранцу так наглеть и сначала сжал его член через джинсы. Хазуки на секунду сбился со своего рассказа, но всё же продолжил. И Юу решил, что должен сделать всё, лишь бы заставить его замолчать.

Одежда мешалась, но погода не позволяла раздеться, и Юу раздражало и при этом ещё больше возбуждало то, что приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы касаться и ласкать друг друга. Хазуки наконец замолчал, глухо застонав ему в плечо и сильнее вжимаясь всем телом. Юу чувствовал даже через куртку холод камня за спиной и жар чужого тела. И от этого сносило крышу. Он сам кусал губы, постоянно облизывался и тяжело дышал, едва держась на ногах, и свободной рукой гладил Хазуки по шее сзади, по короткому ёжику волос на затылке и выше, сжимая более длинные пряди. У него кружилась голова от слишком чистого воздуха, запаха моря и хвои, а близость опьяняла. Юу чувствовал, как Хазуки начал терять контроль, и движения его руки становились более торопливыми, и он сам ускорился. Заставив того наклонить голову в бок, он провёл языком по шее, перекрывая узор татуировки и несильно сжал кожу зубами.

Оргазм накрыл неожиданно, и Юу долго пытался отдышаться, обнимая Хазуки и не давая ему отстраниться. Нужно было хотя бы поправить одежду и вытереться, но у него не было желания шевелиться. Хотелось замереть в этом миге подольше и прочувствовать его. Поэтому, когда Хазуки что-то шепнул и, не получив ответа, пихнул его в бок, Юу недовольно тряхнул головой и наконец отпустил его.

– Ты не ответил. Ты согласен?

– На что?

– Серьёзно? – Хазуки посмотрел на него с иронией. – Я кому рассказывал про дом?

– Это ты серьёзно! Нашёл самое подходящее время, – Юу хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове, тут же подавшись вперёд и снова поцеловав. – Когда ты уже запомнишь, что если ты меня трогаешь, можешь хоть про астрофизику болтать. Я не запомню.

– Какой ты неженка… Но, так уж и быть, повторю. Я во время последней поездки решил разобрать сарай и нашёл там лодку. Она вполне в сносном состоянии. Можно будет летом спустить её на воду и порыбачить. Как ты на это смотришь?

– Летом? – Юу не хотел ссориться, но от неопределённости он устал, поэтому вопрос прозвучал слишком грубо и скептично.

– Ага. По оценкам строителей, они закончат со всеми работами через месяц. Нужно решить, что из мебели там обновить, и, думаю, удобнее, если мы переедем туда. Ты же всё равно снимаешь квартиру. Конечно, до зоопарка ехать дольше, но плюсы должны перебить это, тебе не кажется?

– Что?.. – Юу почувствовал себя идиотом, не до конца понимая, к чему тот ведёт. Видимо, у него на лице явно читалось непонимание, потому что Хазуки засмеялся.

– У тебя в последнее время серьёзные проблемы с восприятием информации. Что именно ты не понял? Что я хочу остаться здесь, или что мы будем жить вместе в отдельном доме, и мне не придется слушать твоё ворчание по поводу соседей? Согласись, звучит привлекательно. Да и... Мне нет особой разницы, откуда работать. Я же не привязан к какой-то исследовательской команде. И вполне успешно общаюсь со всеми через переписку.

Юу не дал ему договорить. Возможно, Хазуки не всегда передавал свои чувства через слова так, как Юу хотелось бы, но это было и не важно. Он в очередной раз подумал, что такого просто не могло быть в реальном мире, и он попал в сказку. Да ещё и заграбастал себе главное сокровище, которое вообще не задумывалось о том, насколько оно ценно.

– Боги, просто замолчи.

* * *

– Ты говорил про лодку.

– А это, по-твоему, что? – Хазуки закончил стаскивать брезент и поднял на него взгляд. Он счастливо улыбался, и видно было, как ему не терпится попробовать.

– Я думал, это будет дырявое корыто, а не что-то настолько приличное.

Юу подошёл ближе и сел рядом на корточки, осматривая дно. Сарай частично стоял на воде, и лодку можно было сразу спустить. Он представил, как это будет происходить, и от предвкушения закололо в кончиках пальцев. Ремонт затянулся, и они переехали в дом Хазуки только в начале июля.

Перед этим Хазуки уехал на две недели в Нагою, где жил до этого, чтобы разобраться со своими вещами и перевезти необходимое. Юу, до этого особо не жаловавшийся на одиночество, чуть на стенку не лез, пока его не было. И когда тот наконец вернулся, Юу осознал, насколько привык к нему, что не представлял жизни без.

– Издеваешься? – из мыслей его вывел смех Хазуки. – Мой дядюшка обожал рыбачить. Ты ещё не видел, какие здесь сокровища…

Хазуки показал. Они на час закопались в коробках, разбирая приманки, катушки с леской, поплавки, крючки и грузила. Жаль, что они не могли отправиться прямо сейчас.

– Если ночью не будет вызовов, утром порыбачим?

– Только если не будет вызовов? – Хазуки с хитрой улыбкой выгнул бровь, и тут же сам засмеялся: – Да, давай, я и сам хочу. Подготовим сегодня всё. Ты займись удочками, а я съезжу до магазина.

– Иди в задницу, – Юу фыркнул, и тут же непонимающе нахмурился, – нахрена?

– Возьму необходимый минимум – пиво, снэков и заеду за приманкой для рыбы.

– Только не переусердствуй. Я бы хотел иметь возможность что-то соображать.

Хазуки постарался. Видя две упаковки по шесть банок пива, которые тот поставил в холодильник через пару часов, Юу задумался, что у них разное понятие меры. С другой стороны, никто не заставлял его пить всё.

Хазуки ещё притащил пакет с едой из кафе, сказав, что не хочет тратить время на готовку, раз им рано ложиться и вставать. Правда, в его понимании это никак не было связано с сексом, и засыпая, Юу был уверен, что не проснется. Вернее, он уже не хотел ни раннего пробуждения, ни рыбалки. Хазуки вымотал его так, что осталось одно желание – отключить будильники и спать до обеда. Разумеется, этот план оказался нереализуемым. И когда утром Хазуки пихнул его в бок, чтобы Юу встал и включил кофеварку, тот готов был возненавидеть весь мир.

Настроение выправилось, когда он жарил тосты и ждал, пока Хазуки соберётся. И когда тот вышел на кухню в широких шортах с кучей карманов, футболке и надетой поверх яркой гавайской рубашке, Юу не сдержал смеха. Большая часть вещей у Хазуки была тёмной и приглушённых сдержанных цветов, и как туда затесалось это чудовище, он не представлял.

– Я и для тебя приготовил, рано радуешься, – он кинул в Юу комок, оказавшийся еще одно рубашкой. – Надевай. Надо как-то повеселиться.

После завтрака они спустили лодку на воду, и Юу забыл о том, что всё утро ворчал и ненавидел окружающий мир. Он наслаждался плеском воды, шумом мотора лодки, ветром и тем, как счастливо и совершенно по-детски Хазуки улыбался. Озеро было большим, и там было, где развернуться. Единственное, на крупную рыбу можно было не надеяться – для этого нужно было ехать в совершенно другие места, но Юу нравилось, что можно было спокойно расположиться, забросить удочки, пить пиво и болтать. Пока солнце не поднялось, было достаточно прохладно, и Юу поругал себя, что не додумался взять ещё и куртку.

К счастью, теплело достаточно быстро, и Юу начал жалеть, что не озаботился покупкой сумки-холодильника – пиво нагревалось очень быстро, даже спрятанное в тень, да и голову начинало печь. Юу наблюдал за Хазуки, который жару переносил также легко, как и холод, и думал о том, что тот не человек – невозможно было на такой жаре оставаться активным. Он достал колонку и телефон и включил музыку.

– Ты решил всю рыбу распугать? – Юу возмущённо вскинулся.

– Да брось, сегодня не клюет. А так веселее.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Или с рыбами ты тоже переговорить успел? – Хазуки был прав, за три часа они ничего и не поймали, но Юу уже перегрелся и снова ощутил все прелести недосыпа.

– Возможно, – тот засмеялся, а потом взял банку с пивом и подошёл к нему, протянув руку, – поднимай свою задницу.

– Зачем?..

– Потанцуем хотя бы. Здесь тебя всё равно никто не увидит. На репутации это не отразится. Давай.

– Я не танцую, – Юу отмахнулся, но не сдержал улыбку, глядя на то, как Хазуки с мечтательной улыбкой покачивался в такт музыке, – и мы лодку раскачаем такими темпами.

– Не переживай ты так. Расслабься, – Юу мог сколько угодно сопротивляться, но всё равно сдавался. Хазуки действовал на него совершенно однозначно, и пока они топтались по лодке, и Хазуки намурлыкивал ему на ухо мелодию, подпевая звучащей музыке, Юу оттаял. Всё было совсем не так уж плохо, и он больше вредничал. И он был готов вернуться домой, смирившись с потраченным временем и неудачным клёвом. О чём он тут же решил сообщить. Хазуки спорить не стал и, быстро поцеловав его, пересел к носу лодки, включая двигатель. Юу остался позади, наблюдая за ним и за удочками, закрепленными у борта. Они не стали их сматывать.

Юу опёрся на предплечья и откинулся назад, подставив лицо ветру и наслаждаясь прохладой, как вдруг почувствовал рывки. Скосив взгляд, он заметил, что одну из удочек тянет назад, а её леска быстро разматывалась. Поднявшись на ноги, он окликнул Хазуки, но от шума мотора и ветра тот не отреагировал. Юу схватился за удочку и начал сматывать рулетку, представив, как тот удивится, когда окажется, что их рыбалка оказалась успешнее. По ощущениям, рыбина была крупной, не меньше двадцати-тридцати килограммов. Юу резко потянул на себя, но в этот момент лодка подпрыгнула на волне, и его подкинуло.

Юу с ужасом понял, что не чувствует дна лодки под собой, и мысли пронеслись с невероятной скоростью. Он представил, что может оказаться прямо там, где моторы рассекали воду, и какими последствиями это могло закончиться для него. А потом его накрыло водой с головой, от паники он так и не отпустил удочку и попытался всплыть с ней, не понимая, где верх и низ. Лёгкие сдавило и обожгло огнём.

Юу показалось, что он услышал далёкий всплеск, а потом в воде мелькнуло что-то огромное, чёрно-белое, и он ускользающим сознанием подумал, что озеро хранит в себе гораздо больше секретов, чем могло показаться. Наверняка в нём сеть туннелей, которые соединяют его с морем, иначе как объяснить появление косаток в таком месте?

* * *

Солнце светило через листву, и Юу поморщился, открывая глаза. Его мутило и болела голова. Он не спешил подниматься, пытаясь понять, где находился и как там оказался. Воспоминания возвращались медленно и неохотно. Рыбалка, лодка, Хазуки и его дурацкие танцы, а потом огромная рыбина, и Юу словно ошпарило. Он вспомнил, что видел под водой что-то огромное, что его напугало. Удивительно, что он вообще остался жив.

Резко сев, Юу тут же пожалел об этом. Желудок скакнул к горлу, и он зажал рот ладонью, борясь с приступом тошноты. Оказалось, что он лежал на причале прямо за домом, заботливо накрытый пледом, а Хазуки сидел прямо у воды на краю причала. Юу видел, что рядом стояла банка с пивом, а сам Хазуки курил, глядя перед собой. По напряжённой позе и тому, что он был непривычно тихим и задумчивым, Юу понял, что тот серьёзно переволновался. Медленно поднявшись, он подошёл и сел рядом. Голова кружилась и общее состояние было отвратительным. Хазуки сидел, закутавшись по шею в плед, который свисал до воды и немного касался её, но говорить об этом Юу ничего не стал. Просто привалился к его плечу.

– Всё нормально, вроде бы.

– Ага… Я еле успел.

– Там такая огроменная рыбина была, ты просто не видел!

– Юу… Крючок зацепился за корягу под водой… Ты попытался закончиться из-за бревна.

– Оу… – он замолчал, не зная, что добавить, но перед глазами снова всплыло то, что он видел под водой. – Да нет же. Говорю тебе. Я видел что-то огромное. Прямо в воде!

Хазуки повернулся в его сторону, одарив пронзительным взглядом. Он молчал достаточно долго, и Юу подумал, что тот решил, что последствия гораздо серьёзнее и надо будет ехать в больницу. Но в этот момент раздался всплеск воды и Юу увидел что-то крупное, чёрно-белое у поверхности сразу под Хазуки. Он почувствовал, что ему снова становится плохо. Пока Юу пытался это сопоставить и просто поверить своим глазам, Хазуки докурил и с тихим вздохом затушил окурок, после чего снова посмотрел на него.

– Вообще, иначе бы я не успел тебя вытащить. Пришлось выбирать, чем жертвовать.

– Что?..

– Кажется, ты ещё не пришел в себя и слишком медленно соображаешь.

– А у тебя татуировка дурацкая на шее, и что? – Юу раздражённо мотнул головой, не в силах отвести взгляда от воды. Он мог представить, как Хазуки посмотрел на него в этот момент, но через секунду услышал смех. Он и сам посмеялся, если бы у него голова не взрывалась. Возможно, он действительно умудрился повредить мозг, и теперь ему требовалась помощь. Галлюцинация не рассеивалась, и Юу отчётливо видел длинный гибкий хвост с широким плавником. – Видимо, моя карьера закончилась. Я не смогу работать дальше.

– Успокойся, а? Раз хамишь, всё с тобой в порядке, – Хазуки фыркнул, но тут же посерьёзнел: – Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что ты не сошёл с ума?

– Нет… Это будет означать, что ты…

– Угу…

– Нет, я серьёзно. Что ты тогда такое?! – голос Юу может и звучал тихо и слабо, но он сам почувствовал истерику. Когда он попытался встать, Хазуки взял его за руку, не дав это сделать.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – у него в голосе было столько беспокойства, тревоги и… смирения, что Юу снова разозлился.

– А ты как думаешь?! Блять, нет, – Юу высвободил руку и резко вскочил на ноги, от чего у него закружилась голова, и от очередного спазма он согнулся. Его вырвало желчью и водой, и в нос ударил запах тины. Он опустился на корточки, обхватив себя руками за колени и зажмурился. И тут же услышал плеск воды.

– Эй, между прочим, я здесь сижу! Не слишком приятно, когда воду портят, – Хазуки обернулся, и плед соскользнул с плеч. Юу нехотя поднял на него взгляд. Спина была совсем чёрной, а кожа поблескивала на солнце. И как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы это оказалось сном, любопытство победило.

– Ладно… Я не знаю. Честно, – он подошёл ближе и снова сел рядом. – Что ты такое?

– В какой-то мере – человек.

– Я вижу, в какой, – Юу раздражённо закатил глаза, – ты мне лучше про вот это… рыбье расскажи.

– Сейчас я начну сомневаться в твоей профпригодности. Ты точно в животных разбираешься, или ходишь в зоопарк только чтобы с пингвинами болтать?

Юу открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так ничего и не сказал. У него зародилось несколько мыслей, но сейчас был не слишком подходящий момент, чтобы об этом спрашивать. Он осторожно коснулся пальцами хвоста, погладил выше, где на животе кожа переходила в нормальную человеческую, постепенно истончаясь и становясь мягче. Ощущения были примерно такими же, как если бы он гладил дельфина. Проблема заключалась в том, что он был не в бассейне и не осматривал кого-то из своих подопечных из зоопарка, а сидел вместе с тем, кого уже больше полугода считал своим парнем. И, вроде как, в кого влюбился. Голова от этого шла кругом.

– Я бы хотел…

– Да?.. – Хазуки вёл себя с ним словно с ребенком, терпеливо дожидаясь хоть какой-то реакции.

– Запихнуть тебя в томограф.

– Ещё слово на эту тему, и я захочу вернуть тебя туда, откуда выловил. Это намёк.

– А это нечестно, – Юу слишком волновался, и его мысли путались, пытаясь цепляться за то, что ему было привычнее и понятнее. – Ты всерьёз думал, что я просто приму факт… этого? И не задам ни одного вопроса?

– Об этом я не думал. Меня больше волновало, что ты заистеришь и сбежишь куда подальше.

– Поэтому ты сначала заставил меня отказаться от квартиры, а потом ещё и дождался момента, когда я на ногах стоять не буду?

– Обстоятельства сложились в мою пользу, – Хазуки хмыкнул и развёл руками.

– Утихни… – у Юу всё ещё кружилась голова, но это не помешало ему взять пиво и сделать глоток. – То есть, про косаток ты не шутил?

– И про пингвинов тоже.

– Что именно?

– Что они сдали тебя с потрохами. Было забавно.

– Этолог ты херов, – Юу почувствовал, как стало тяжело дышать. Конечно, Хазуки знал о том, как он к нему относится, но разговаривая со своими любимцами, он позволял себе больше, порой в таких деталях, что вспоминать об этом теперь было стыдно.

– Между прочим, отличный специалист. И расслабься. Всё же они – птицы. Там интеллект не такой, как ты себе навоображал. Я просто видел их радость после твоих визитов. А остальное… Они не особо тебя понимают. Но в любом случае, надо было за речью следить.

– Ты решил меня окончательно с ума свести? – Юу страдальчески закатил глаза. – Я начинаю многое понимать… Особенно причитания нашей соседки на моей квартире. Она, как только узнала, что этот дом твой, начала меня предостерегать по поводу нингё.

– И ты будешь верить в сказки? Серьёзно?

– Когда эта сказка сидит передо мной… Думаю, мне придётся признать реальность.

– Чушь всё это. Но я сам не так много знаю, да и… Мне не особо интересно. Дед рассказывал, что изначально это было настоящей магией, во времена шаманства, племён и совсем уж первобытного общества. Но сам знаешь, как давно это было. Как я понял, смешение с людьми сильно разбавило кровь и возможности. Я могу так только летом и то, не слишком долго.

– То есть, вас таких много?..

– Ты идиот? – Хазуки посмотрел на него и покачал головой. – По-твоему, я такой один?

– С тебя станется, знаешь ли.

– Даже не знаю, считать это комплиментом или нет. Мне от твоего взгляда некомфортно становится. Может быть… Ты пойдёшь в дом, поставишь кофе, а я тебя догоню? Там и пообщаемся.

– Ну уж нет. Сейчас, я успокоюсь окончательно, и мы продолжим. И не говори, что надеялся на другое. Мог догадаться, зная меня.

– Я уже говорил, на что рассчитывал, когда думал об этом разговоре.

– Да что ты за засранец такой?

* * *

Через неделю Хазуки смирился. Во всяком случае, Юу думал именно так. Они много разговаривали о его природе, и Юу даже получил целую лекцию о том, что, по его мнению, вся эта магическая сущность также была частью его генетики и передавалась по наследству. Хазуки рассказывал о том, что раньше они могли постоянно жить обеими своими сущностями, а не как он. Но он сам обо всём этом знал только по историям родственников, и раздражался, когда Юу пытался разузнать больше, чем Хазуки мог рассказать.

А ещё он показывал. Юу мог наблюдать за тем, как тот плавал, часами. Это было невероятно красиво и вызывало очень странные эмоции. В один из таких моментов, когда Юу сидел на пристани за домом с пивом, Хазуки подплыл и опёрся руками в древесный настил, перед этим ладонями зачесав мокрые волосы назад. Юу сглотнул. Такой простой и обычный жест выглядел слишком эротично.

– Ты чего?

– Задумался, как ты дышишь под водой.

– Не тупи, Юу, – Хазуки усмехнулся, – ты меня уже всего осмотрел. Неужели не заметил отсутствия жабр?

– Не всего, не заговаривайся, – Юу произнёс это и замолчал. Его ошпарило от осознания, чего ему хотелось, и он понял, что это уже совсем за рамками разумного.

– Отвали, я не хочу, чтобы меня потом дельфины осуждали, когда я в зоопарк приду, – Хазуки в противовес своим словам заулыбался. – Я у тебя тоже жабр не видел. Как же ты под водой дышишь?

– Да я уже понял, в чём прокололся, не язви, – Юу откинулся на локти, почти ложась на пристань, но в этот момент до него дошёл смысл слов Хазуки: – В смысле, дельфины осудят?!

– Ты порой совсем идиот, да? Ты уверен, что, глядя на их половые органы, ты не будешь вспоминать то, что увидишь тут? – Хазуки хмыкнул, и Юу готов был поклясться, что тот не столько его отговорить хотел, сколько дразнил. – Знаешь, мне самому несколько неловко будет. Это уже межвидовое влечение и, как минимум, для одного из нас это выглядело бы как зоофилия.

– Ты же сейчас не обо мне, да? – Юу закатил глаза и постарался говорить небрежно, словно у него совсем не было никаких лишних мыслей. – Можешь считать это научным интересом. Я уже смирился, что живу с кем-то, кто словно из комикса про мутантов сбежал. И мне, честно говоря, не важно, как и что у тебя выглядит. Не думаю, что что-то может привлечь меня сильнее, чем ты сам, и не важно, в каком виде.

Он видел, как Хазуки задумчиво прикусил губу и положил голову на сложенные руки. Молчал он достаточно долго, будто пытался понять и осознать это для себя, а потом хмыкнул и качнул головой, глядя на Юу исподлобья.

– Мне, в принципе, тоже. Поэтому я и остался здесь.

– Кстати, ты так и не сказал, куда собирался уезжать. Ну, изначально.

– Потому что теперь это не важно. Не бери в голову, – Хазуки отмахнулся, но под взглядом Юу сдался: – Летом я обычно со своими время проводил. Знаешь, чтобы выбраться на уединённые острова, пообщаться, покрасоваться перед кем-нибудь…

– То есть, из-за меня у тебя нерест обломался? – Юу не успел прикусить язык, и в тот же момент Хазуки за ногу потащил его в воду, от чего он упал на спину.

– Я тебя утоплю. Чтобы не мучился, а то у тебя деменция начала развиваться слишком рано, – он засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в коленку Юу, и тот замер, потому что это было слишком горячо.

– Тебе без меня скучно будет, – Юу самодовольно хмыкнул, подумав, что если Хазуки пошевелится ещё, то продуктивный разговор на этом можно будет закончить. Он медленно поднялся, снова сев прямо, и запустил руку в волосы Хазуки, погладив. – Но, вообще, я бы не отказался.

– Пошёл ты, – Хазуки беззлобно хмыкнул. – Думай о дельфинах, английской королеве или о ком угодно ещё. И тебе должно быть очень стыдно за такие мысли.

– Мне стыдно. Но при этом я хочу тебя… и мне интересно.

– Неужели? – Хазуки усмехнулся, скользнув ладонью по его бедру и погладив по паху, от чего у Юу дыхание перехватило, и он прикрыл глаза, но тут же услышал: – Поставь кофе и подумай о своём поведении, извращенец.

Хазуки оттолкнулся от пристани и скрылся под водой, напоследок ударив хвостом по поверхности и окатив Юу с головы до ног. Юу моментально вскочил на ноги. Вода была для него слишком холодной, и он чувствовал себя уязвлённым, но всё ещё возбуждённым, что совсем не помогало думать. Хазуки видно не было, и Юу догадывался, что тот затаился под водой и следил за ним. Поэтому он крикнул «засранец!», – прежде чем уйти в дом и заняться кофе. Хазуки был упрямым, и если что-то вбивал себе в голову, переубедить его было сложно. Но Юу был таким же, и он надеялся, что в этом противостоянии сумеет победить.

* * *

Юу разбирался с кофеваркой. В программе что-то зависло, и она не включалась даже после полного обесточивания. Задумавшись, он попытался вспомнить, где последний раз видел джезву. Конечно, это было совсем другое, но сойдет и так, если они хотели выпить кофе. Он услышал, как хлопнула дверь и как Хазуки поднялся на второй этаж в спальню. Видимо, решил переодеться. Юу не придал этому особого значения, погрузившись в поиски. И даже когда Хазуки вернулся к нему и остановился около стола, Юу не обернулся.

Порой Юу забывал, что Хазуки мог двигаться очень тихо и плавно. И когда тот подошёл вплотную и прижал его к кухонной столешнице, вздрогнул.

– Ты кофе хочешь или нет? – Юу недовольно дёрнул плечом, но тут же услышал смешок.

– Мне пришла в голову идея получше, – Хазуки шепнул, от чего по позвоночнику прошёлся разряд тока, и Юу замер. Этот засранец слишком хорошо знал, как действовал на него. И Юу прикусил губу, когда тот провёл ладонью по его спине, задирая футболку и комкая её на лопатках, потом снова прижался всем телом. Юу коротко выругался, когда Хазуки надавил ладонью, заставив наклониться. Каменная поверхность была слишком холодной, и Юу упёрся предплечьем. Он чувствовал, как Хазуки тёрся о его задницу, гладил по бокам, и у него слабели ноги.

– Ты чего-то ждёшь? – он повёл плечами, встряхиваясь, и попытался расстегнуть свои джинсы, чтобы ускорить процесс, но Хазуки перехватил его руку и завёл за спину.

– Не обламывай веселье, – Хазуки беззаботно фыркнул и наклонился, прикусив за лопатку. – И вообще, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни просто заткнуться и наслаждаться?

Хазуки очень долго гладил его и ласкал, прежде чем снять штаны, и Юу начал изнывать от желания. Джинсы давили, и он уже тёрся пахом о столешницу, лишь бы получить хоть что-то. И когда тот позволил стащить джинсы и трусы, был готов взвыть от облегчения. Но ненадолго. Когда холодные и скользкие от смазки пальцы скользнули по заднице, Юу непроизвольно приподнялся на цыпочки, подавшись ближе к ним. И если сначала он наивно подумал, что всё будет как обычно, то потом понял, насколько ошибался.

Хазуки подготавливал его долго и основательно, словно никуда не торопился и у него самого не стоял. Юу чувствовал его член бедром, но даже ответить и подразнить не мог. У него в голове стояла звенящая пустота, и он снова не реагировал, когда Хазуки что-то говорил и уточнял у него. Единственная мысль была о том, как же он хотел кончить. А перед этим почувствовать в себе член Хазуки. Но тот издевался и делал всё, чтобы Юу и дальше терялся в ощущениях, но при этом не имел возможности дойти до оргазма.

У него сел голос от стонов, постоянных просьб и шёпота, на который он срывался. Юу начало трясти и в глазах защипало от невозможности добиться желаемого. В тот момент, когда он уже находился на грани и был уверен, что или отключится от избытка эмоций, или сойдет с ума, Хазуки отстранился и, добавив ещё смазки, вошёл в него. Слишком медленно, но Юу подавился воздухом. У него обострились все чувства, и любое прикосновение или движение отдавалось сильнее и ярче. Он прогнулся в спине и опустил голову к рукам, прикусив губу, и тут же почувствовал, как Хазуки очень аккуратно тянет его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

– Тише, тише… – Хазуки резко двинулся. Юу застонал в голос, потому что тот замер, и Юу не сразу понял, что тот потянулся через него к бутылке с водой, после чего открыл её и поставил рядом с головой Юу. – Давай, пей.

У Юу тряслись руки, и он облился, но сделал глоток, почувствовав, как пересохшие рот и горло ожили. А потом Хазуки снова двинулся в нём и мир качнулся. В голову закралась мысль, что забота имела свои корыстные причины, ведь тот говорил, что любит слушать, как Юу стонал. И даже из своего упрямства, молчать Юу не мог. Он скулил, привставал на цыпочки, чтобы сильнее прогнуть поясницу, ладонями скользил по столешнице и жмурился, не в силах выдержать всего. И когда Хазуки прижался ближе, двигаясь более мелкими и резкими толчками, а ладонью обхватил его член, Юу обессилено всхлипнул. Ему хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить, и после всех издевательств он еле на ногах устоял.

Он закрыл глаза, прижавшись к столешнице щекой, пока его сотрясало от оргазма. Хазуки через несколько мгновений со стоном сжал его бедро сильнее, после чего отстранился. Наступила тишина, и Юу слышал лишь свое дыхание. А потом Хазуки потянул его к себе на пол, и он, не споря, опустился на колени.

Было слишком хорошо, чтобы говорить, и Юу закрыл глаза, просто ловя момент, когда до него донесся тихий хриплый смех.

– Думаю, мне стоит повторить. Ты до сих пор слишком многое пропускаешь мимо ушей во время секса.

– Потому что это не время для того, чтобы попиздеть…

– Глупости, – Хазуки хмыкнул, – просто запомни одну вещь. Если тебе мало того, что могу дать тебе я… Боюсь, мне не останется ничего другого, как купить аквариум и подарить тебе миногу.

– Нахрена?

– В напоминание, что последнее место, где окажется твой член, будет её пасть. Завязывай.

В голосе у Хазуки неожиданно послышалась обида, и Юу не сдержался. Он засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и не в силах остановиться. В принципе, даже без зубастой рыбины, если Хазуки таким образом и дальше будет его на что-то уговаривать, Юу согласится. Но спорить хотелось хотя бы ради таких уговоров.

Потом в голову пришла мысль, что дельфинов и правда не стоит смущать, а вот пингвинам и Грейпу в частности, стоило сказать спасибо за всё, что у него теперь было.


End file.
